User blog:Oiniteoderfla12/Archive: Oiniteoderfla12
Oiniteoderfla12 'has not too many weapons, and some of them listed here are unused. This page is for Oinite's weapons, abilities and summons. "Old-erfla" The term Olderfla is used to talk about Oinite before his 5 Month Hiatus. Here is the weapons he used before his Hiatus. * '''Icycle: '''An large Icicle connected to a pack powering it. Although made of ice, it cannot be melted, even with high temperatures. **'Ice Shot: 'Shoot ice. Temporarily freezes enemy. **'Ice Beam: 'Create an Ice Laser that can freeze not only the enemy, but the area around it. **'Invisibility Mist: 'Creates mist that can hide the user. No one else will be invisible, even if they are in the mist. **'Water Jet: 'A jetpack, but powered by high water pressure. Can fly temporarily, but has a flight limit, both height and time. **'Ice Fort: '''Summon a miniature ice castle to take cover in. Melts after some time or using fire-type weapons. * '''Laser Minigun: The weapon from Terraria. Fires a bunch of lasers with fast speed, but takes some time to spin up. * Anti-Universal Bomb: '''A bomb capable of destroying an entire universe. Does not destroy anything ''NOT made of Matter. * Ultra Lazer Mecha Robo Magic Cyborg Ninja Dragon With Explosions: Oinite's Supermech. A powerful mech that has robotic and technical, magical, draconic and explosive powers. Has only been used once. "Oi-New" The term Oinew is used to talk about Oinite after his 5 Month Hiatus. Here are the weapons he used today. Weapons and Physical Items * Iron Sword: '''Just a regular Iron Sword. Nothing special about it, except that it is extremely weak. * '''Shield: '''A basic shield ability, just like in SSB. Weak, but convenient * '''Icycle Reborn: '''The Icycle, reborn! Has the same, old abilities that have been buffed, and new abilities. ** '''Absolute Zero Shot: An upgraded version of the Ice Shot. Freezes the enemy in a harder-to-break ice spike. ** Absolute Zero Laser Beam: An upgraded version of the Ice Beam. Summons a Gaster-Blaster-Like Laser Beam, destroying anything in it's way and freezing anything left behind. ** Blindness Mist: An upgraded version of the Invisibility Mist. Instead of hiding the user, it blinds all other users, unable to see anything. ** Ice Wings: An upgraded version of the Ice Pack/Water Jet. Can fly high, without limits. ** Absolute Zero Ice Shield: An upgraded version of the Ice Fort/Snow Wall. Creates a strong shield. **'Umbrella:' Summon a large shield on the tip of the Icycle. **'Ice Bombs:' Summon ice bombs that freezes the area of explosion when detonated. **'Sharper Sword:' Enhances the Icycle's sharpness. *'True Laser Minigun:' An upgraded Laser Minigun. Spins faster and fires faster. *'Anti-Planetary Bomb:' The downgraded version of the Anti-Universal Bomb, after the "you can't destroy the universe because you feel like it" rule is available. When detonated, creates Gray Goo that not only consumes all biomass on a planet, but every single resource, including the core, hazardous waste, and impenetrable resources. *'Ultra Lazer Mecha Robo Magic Cyborg Ninja Dragon With Explosions, Again: '''Yeah. *'Crusader's Crossbow: The weapon TF2's Medic uses. Oinite commonly uses it in conjunction with the Anti-Godmodding Syringe. *'The Devourer of God's Anti-Godmodding Stimulants: '''An anti-godmodding weapon weapon. Also known as the Anti-Godmodding Syringe. When injected into a godmodder, it will greatly weaken the godmodder so much, physical, summoner and ability damage is nullified. Disables godmodder's flight and can be used manually or by syringe gun, most preferably, the Crusader's Crossbow. **'Used on: Heatran Rudania Ultima Weapon *'''The Devourer's Eye: '''A powerful weapon that fires a large beam capable of destroying everything in it's way. It is handheld and can only be used by Oinite. The weapon itself is INDESTRUCTIBLE, but the only way to destroy it is to take out the lens of the cannon. Summons * '''The Devourer of Gods: '''A giant worm plated with armor resistant to piercing weapons and explosions. It's weakest spot is the head and the tail. * '''Giga Mallus: '''A boss no one cared about ''Special: '''The Supersonic On Round 64, after TimewornKaiju has started the next raid, Oinite realized that, because of Timeworn's entities being at a size impossible to fight for his size, he needed to get another option. He created his own ship, known as the Supersonic MK1. This ship has the capacity to fire all sorts of projectiles and lasers at a high fire rate. The speed ranges from an average commercial airline to warp speed, and the size is definitely smaller than most of 404's vehicles. This is Oinite's new main vehicle to battle against the entities in the raid. Besides, how is Oinite supposed to fight a Cosmic Serpent with him being the size of a homo Sapiens ''and the Serpent being much, much larger than him? Later on, however, the ship got self-destruct'd by Cookie possessing Oinite. Oinite later gets picked up by the Supersonic MK. II. The ship gets torn apart by Space Drakes later, and Oinite gets picked up again by the Supersonic MK. III, which gets destroyed by other dragons. Oinite returns later with the Supersonic MK. IV. Because of his inactivity and others being mean to him by destroying all future instances of the Supersonic, he has since stopped using the Supersonic. The Supersonic Barrel The ship's main and only weapon is the Supersonic Barrel. This is where all projectiles are fired out. The Barrel can fire multiple projectiles at different speeds and delays, while also firing lasers at the same time. The maximum types of projectiles/lasers the Barrel can fire is 7. The barrel can also fire out a floating Ice Prism to fuse different lasers together to form a powerful one, but only seven lasers from the barrel can be fused. Other lasers not being fired from the Supersonic Barrel, such as the Icycle's Absolute-Zero Laser Beam and the Devourer's Eye's Hyper-Beam can be fused with the other Lasers. Abilities * '''Natural Unbreakobtainium Regeneration: '''When the ship gets moderately damaged, it heals itself. * '''Music Sync: '''When a boss is active, usually, music should be playing. The Supersonic MK. IV should be able to fire it's attacks synchronized to the song when this ability is activated. * '''Unbreakobtainium-Infused Shield: '''A shield infused with Unbreakobtainium surrounds the ship, protecting the ship from danger. List of Known Projectiles/Lasers * '''Absolute-Zero Shots: '''These shots are the same as the Icycle's Absolute-Zero Shots, only the difference is that they fly much faster and are more likely to hit the target. ** '''Absolute-Zero Laser Beam: '''The beam is the same as the Icycle's Absolute-Zero Laser Beam. It's added to the Barrel for effective usage. ** '''Super Frozen Ice Balls:' These projectiles are weaker than the Absolute-Zero Shots, but they are much more effective at freezing the target and are much faster than the Absolute-Zero Shots. Given by MM. *** The ones MM gave, however, have poisonous vines with them, so when they hit the target, the target will get poisoned. * Hellvenic Fireballs: '''Hellvenic Fireballs are Brimstone Fireballs infused with Hellven's Lavafalls, which are just as hot as the Sun's core, allowing the fireballs to melt through Absolute-Zero Ice and set large entities on fire easily. ** '''Solar Flare: '''A laser is fired that is twice as hot as the Sun's core. Fusing this with the Absolute-Zero Laser Beam will cause this laser and the other laser to cancel each other out. Firing this laser is absolutely not recommended. ** '''Ultra-Flare Balls: Like the Super Frozen Ice Balls, the Ultra-Flare Balls are weaker than the Hellvenic Fireballs, but these ones fly much faster and are much hotter, dealing more fire damage and more effectiveness. Given by MM. * Titanium-Chlorophyte Bullets: '''These bullets can not only pierce through heavy armour, but it also homes on enemies. It never misses. * '''Super Hunter Bullets: '''These bullets deal much more damage to flying animals, real or fictional. Examples are bees, birds and dragons. ** '''Bullet Barrage: '''Random bullets will be fired in a large group, dealing mixed damage to the entities. * '''Terrarium Rockets: These rockets are from the video game Terraria, only they have been buffed much more. ** There are nine types of rockets: *** Rocket I and II - Rookie Rockets: '''Deal moderate damage. Nothing is destroyed, somehow. *** '''Rocket III and IV - Boss Rockets: '''Deal higher damage. It's powerful enough to destroy the terrain and some buildings. *** '''Rocket V - Nuke Rockets: Deals much more, higher damage. Nuclear. Can destroy an entire building, create a crater and create radioactivity **'Past this point is a list of unrecommended rockets the Supersonic Barrel can use:' *** Rocket VI - Surtsey Rockets: Deals a ton of damage. Like, alot. It's as powerful as a volcano itself. Can destroy a small village. *** Rocket VII - Krakatoa Rockets: Shoots a missile the power of the Krakatoa explosion. Can destroy an entire city. *** Rocket VIII - Supernovae Rockets: '''Shoots a missile with the power of the Sun's (future) supernova. Can destroy an entire planet. *** '''ROCKET IX - ANTI-UNIVERSE ROCKETS: Can destroy an entire universe. DO NOT USE * Anti-Godmodding Shots: 'These shots are normally the Anti-Godmodding Syringe set to Magic Mode, but this projectile's mode can be set to any of the Syringe's Mode, including the most powerful one. SAFF Exclusive ''Main Article: Oiniteoderfla12/SAFF Exclusive Oinitroll During a Dual-Existance Round, Oinitroll comes into play to fill in the role of Oinite while he is in another universe. While they have very few weapons, they are an excellent physical fighter. He also uses various abilities to make the Fight more interesting. Weapons * '''None Abilities * Forum Travelling: '''A powerful ability that allows Oinitroll to travel between two Forums. * '''Break the Fourth Wall: Another powerful ability where Oinitroll simply mentions their awareness in Random Forum Fight, the Off-Topic Board and the Geometry Dash Wiki. * Flight * '/help: '''Brings up a list of commands to use. This is the base ability for other command abilities. There are, however, some limitations. * '''Self-Delete: '''After a Dual-Existance round is over, Oinitroll deletes himself until Oiniteoderfla12 summons him again. ---- ''Why did I archive this? I am starting new. All of this stuff will be scrapped, and I'm clearing all this stuff from the actual page because it's getting really messy. Category:Blog posts